Talk:The Darkness and the Light (episode)
Rules of Acquisition :Worf tells Jadzia that he knows the Rules of Acquisition because he is a Starfleet Academy graduate. However, first contact between the Federation and the Ferengi occurred seven years after he graduated, in 2364. Worf should know because he was on that mission in TNG: "The Last Outpost". I don't think Worf was saying he learned the Rules at the Academy. He was probably saying that as he was a graduate of Starfleet Academy he had the intuition to learn them. Excelsior 15:36, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) :"I am a Starfleet Academy graduate. I know many things." The full quotation lends itself to the above opinion, that he has the intuition to pick things up. Larus 17:51, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Astronomical phemomena names Where do these appear in the episode? On a screen or a PADD? -- Tough Little Ship 21:40, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :Several names of people and astronomical locations can be seen on a viewscreen, namely a "Suspect cross reference - Shakaar Resistance" when Kira breaks into Odo's office to find out, who might be suspects. --Jörg 11:27, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Supernumerary After the explosion in the quarters of O'Brien, Odo said "Where's Kira?" Then we cut to scene 36 in the interior of the habitat ring. Before Kira appears, we see a non descript supernumerary heading away. She looks like Nicole de Boer, who played Ezri Dax. This is about 35 minutes in to the episode if watched on TV (which is 60 minutes, with commercials interspersed). Can someone confirm or deny this? --Htam 20:02, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :Watched it. It's an ensign in sciences blue, but not Ezri Dax. --Jörg 08:58, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::Watched this last night, I was thinking the same thing. She not Ezri Dax, this extra appeared here and there elsewhere this episode. Joeloveland 14:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I thought I'd recognize her, too. She looked very Ezri to me. sts I've added this ensign to the the list. Yes, she wears a science uniform and yes, she has short hair. But seriously, she does not look like Ezri Dax. Tom (talk) 14:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Suspect list Here's the suspect list seen very briefly in the episode, including many well known names. I added those names to a new subsection on the episode page, "Additional References". --Jörg 13:15, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Sisko's Comm-badge Due to a uniform production error, Captain Sisko's Comm-badge appears too high on his uniform this season, beginning with the previous episode. This episode, in some scenes his comm-badge appears too high, above the gray area.Joeloveland 14:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Contradictions From what I remember in "Duet", Kira said she started fighting at 12, in this episode they said 13; additionally, the statement that Kira said to Prinn differed from her statements to Darheel in "Duet". In "Duet" she effectively said she wasn't proud of all the things that she had to do and when pressed said "We were fighting for our survival!". In this one her position was more aggressive "You were all legitimate targets" basically whether they were shop-keepers, tailors, or soldiers. :None of those are necessarily contradictions; maybe Kira was estimating about her age, and one can not be proud of what they do and still see it as a legitimate target. Per the nitpick policy we generally do not note alleged contradictions. 31dot (talk) 11:17, August 31, 2013 (UTC) She said there were people younger than her who were fighting with the resistance firstly, secondly her mentality was more aggressive than in the earlier DS9 episode and Darheel was a person I'd imagine would provoke a more aggressive emotion than this guy. Regardless I apologize for the nitpick... 07:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I would note that a lot of this could be chalked up to Star Trek's never having firmly established any comparative time scales. For instance, while we're told that Vulcans experience Pon Farr about once every seven years, we're never told whether these are Vulcan years or Earth years; neither are we told how these scales compare to each other. (Vulcan's being a hotter planet suggests it might be closer to the star it orbits and therefore its years might be shorter.) Likewise, on Deep Space Nine, we're never told whether the station's 26-hour days (at which no one so much as raises an eyebrow) are Bajoran days, Cardassian days, or some kind of compromise brokered by the Federation. In these specific episodes, we're also never told which time scales Kira was using; she might have been 13 in Cardassian years, and 12 in Bajoran years, or vice-versa. As for her differing attitudes between episodes, these are actually pretty typical ambiguities for people with a checkered past, especially when in different situations; in "Duet" her opponent was at her mercy. In "The Darkness and the Light" she was at her opponent's mercy. As noted on the main page, her justifications may not be entirely right, but it would be rather out of character for her to go apologizing for what she considered her perfectly legitimate wartime actions, just as it would be out of character for her to accept terrorizing and murdering Cardassians after the war as a legitimate action.--RorschachKovacs (talk) 10:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC)